Castle Of Glass
by SalamandaLove
Summary: Lucy never thought she would ever hear the news Gray had to give...


**Based off the music video to 'Linkin Park' 's 'Castle of Glass'.**

**CASTLE OF GLASS**

The loud knock on the door had little Nashi up and racing down the stairs. Her dad was home! She grinned, her long pink hair, which resembled so much like her father's, flowing out behind the ten year old as she bounded towards the front door.

Upstairs, Lucy smiled to herself, her husband hadn't seen his daughter since she was only four years old, she wanted them to have their moment.

Nashi was breathless when she reached the door, and stopped for a moment to catch her breath, before reaching up and opening the door.

"**Daddy!**" she squealed, as the door swung open, and threw herself at the man in uniform behind the door. However, as she buried her face into the crock of his neck, Nashi quickly realised this man was not her father, he may have been away for six years, but the little girl could remember his sent and the feel of being in his arms as if he had only left yesterday.

Gently, the stranger pushed the girl away from him and crouched down to his level. "**You're not my daddy…**" she whispered.

Even though the girl had whispered the words, the blonde woman upstairs had heard them as if Nashi had been right beside her. Lucy stilled in her writing, whipping off her glasses and stilling, wishing she had heard the words wrong.

She quickly rose, and grabbing her jacket, rushed to the top of the stairs. At the entryway she could she her young daughter, and a man she knew very well, yet he was not her husband.

"**Gray…**" she breathed, her words almost getting caught in her throat, she bit back the tears and descended the stairs. He was wearing his formal black uniform and white cap.

The black haired solider glanced up at her from where he was crouched in front of Nashi, "**Lucy… I'm sorry.**"

"**No! Don't say it, please, don't… just… no**," she cried out, and hurried to Nashi's side, the pink haired girl clutched Lucy's leg, confused as to what was going on.

"**Mummy, where's daddy?**" she whimpered, looking up at her mother through big doe brown eyes, identical to Lucy's.

Gray rose to his feet and pulled his hat off, holding it to his chest and looking at his best friend's wife with sorrowful eyes. "**Please…**" Lucy begged; closing her eyes and gripping onto Gray's outstretched hand.

"**It… it was so quick,**" his words barely rose above a whisper as he tightened his hold on the blonde's hand.

Tears welled up and spilled down Lucy's cheeks as Gray's words met her ears, "**You… you're lying, Gray, please tell me you're lying!**" she cried.

"**Mummy, what's Uncle Gray talking about, what was quick?**" Lucy looked down into her only child's wide innocent eyes… she would grow up without a father… she would never know the joys other children would… she had only known her father for four years…

Lucy sniffed greatly before bending down to Nashi's height and cupping her tiny hands between hers while Gray watched silently, pity and understand swimming in his dark blue eyes.

"**Nashi, sweetie, your daddy… his…**" she paused, licking her lips and glancing up at Gray who nodded in support, he would be here, no matter what, he would fill in for Natsu and help support her and Nashi for as long as they needed it, he had always been there, he was such a great friend. "**Daddy's not coming home.**"

"**What do you mean, why isn't he coming home, has he gone to live with someone else? Has he forgotten about us?**" Nashi's eyes welled up with tears once again at the thought of being forgotten by her dear father.

Lucy let out a great sob at Nashi's words, and pulled the girl in for a hug, lifting her up as she stood, holding her tightly in her arms, and Gray wrapped a supporting arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"**Natsu's dead Nashi,**" Lucy spoke lowly, holding back her sobs, she couldn't bring herself to dub her husband as 'daddy' for her daughter, and she had to say his name, even if it did make the dreadful truth feel more real.

"**No!**" Nashi cried, and struggled out of Lucy's arms and ran back into the house, she didn't understand, what did her mother mean _dead_? How could her father be dead…? It wasn't possible, wasn't real.

Lucy's eyes followed Nashi until she was out of sight, before turning back to Gray, her chocolate brown eyes filled with grief and hurt.

"**Lucy… I'm so sorry, I… don't know what to say,**" Gray breathed, before deciding on one of his best methods that usually worked, and pulled her into a crushing hug.

Lucy hugged him back just as tightly, breathing in his familiar comforting sent, that never failed to relax her mind, no matter how traumatic the events, even being delivered with the news of her loving husband's death, Gray's comforting aura and feel relaxed her frenzied mind.

"**It's ok Luce,**" he whispered, stroking her hair gently like you would a cat, "**It'll all be ok, I'll help with everything I can, and I'll help with Nashi, Natsu would have wanted it, no matter how much he claimed to hate me,**" Lucy let out a pitiful laugh, but the word _claimed___tore at her heart, past-tenths, making the truth tower over her, pushing her back into the shadows of remorse and grief.

"**It's ok.**"

**End!**

**Another one… I have fallen in love with this song, I just really really like it, and when I watched the music video this idea kept nagging at me. The boy being Nashi, opening the door to see Gray…**

**And if you hadn't figured it out, the OC was Nashi, I know she's not my character, but she's technically not actually a Fairy Tail character… so yeah!**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
